


Under The Influence Of Oz

by Rebecca_Ashling



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Australian Lager, Bad Puns, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_Ashling/pseuds/Rebecca_Ashling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara do naughty things with lager. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Influence Of Oz

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon and his corporate affiliates. Foster’s Lager is owned by Foster’s Group. XXXX is owned by Castlemaine Perkins. I own none of these properties and have written this drabble for fun and not profit.

A/N: Advertising slogans used in the UK for two brands of Australian lager have been used in the text.

UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF OZ

The can of lager steamed and hished as Willow opened it. She dribbled its contents upon Tara's apex and belly. Tara shuddered as the pool of ice-cold beverage shivered her sensitive flesh into goosebumps, flowing snakily in its many liquid ways across her creamy, pale skin. Willow knelt reverently between her lover’s tender thighs, stooping down to sup up the amber nectar. Both women ignored the sudden, insistent rapping upon the dorm room door. Doubtless, Buffy requiring witchy help for some minor apocalypse. They were, however, too engrossed, too intoxicated with each other, to give a XXXX about anything else.


End file.
